


Indulgence

by itisamystery



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Doggy Style, Knotting, M/M, Trans Male Character, in more ways than one if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisamystery/pseuds/itisamystery
Summary: It isn’t their first time having sex together - far from it - but it is a first on quite a few other fronts.Most importantly, it’s their first time having sex while Keaton is in his natural state.(a.k.a. Leo gets dicked down by a wolf)





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so a few things right off the bat.
> 
> 1) apologies if any of the wording in here makes my fellow trans guys uncomfortable. I'm trying to figure out what terminology I'm cool with using for all that myself 
> 
> 2) this is the kinkiest thing I've ever written and I'm wildly embarrassed to be publishing it but here we are 
> 
> 3) this is for [this prompt](http://fe-kink-meme.tumblr.com/post/165170467612/beast-form-keaton-wrecking-transleos-pussy-with) on the kink meme tumblr. It was posted months ago and I only just saw it today but better late than never right? 
> 
> 4) sorry if the tense use gets a bit messy at the beginning. This whole thing was an experiment in multiple avenues, but I hope it's still enjoyable!

If someone told the Leo of six months ago that his future self would be on his hands and knees, eagerly awaiting a Wolfskin’s cock, the amount of disbelief they would be on the receiving end of is indescribable.  Hell, Leo could barely believe it himself now, yet here he was.

It isn’t their first time having sex together - far from it - but it is a first on quite a few other fronts.  It’s their first time in Castle Krakenburg, as well as their first time somewhere more luxurious than a tent. While Leo’s tent certainly wasn’t shabby on the grounds of him being royalty, an actual bed was an undeniable step up.  The soft mattress, the smooth blankets, and the plethora of pillows will doubtlessly make for a more comfortable experience than the worn cot and minimalist bed clothes ever did. It’s their first time wherein Keaton is allowed to come inside of him - well, not counting their experiments with anal.  Now that the war is over, Leo feels much more secure in how to deal with the aftermath if the protection spell fails. Protection spells and the like are relatively new magic, and the consequences of it failing and Leo being with child mid-war would have been dire. With his life now returned to relative safety, Leo is much more at peace with this entire concept.

Most importantly, it’s their first time having sex while Keaton is in his natural state.

After racking up quite a number of sexual experiences with the man, Leo began to notice that Keaton’s features tended to start shifting when things got especially heated.  Late one night, once he returned to his senses after a particularly divine orgasm brought about by Keaton’s mouth, Leo asked why that was. Keaton, rather obviously hesitant in how valid his hypothesis was, told him that Wolfskin have never really mated outside of their kind before so there’s never been a need for them to stay out of their wolf forms while in the act.  Apparently it took a lot of effort on Keaton’s part to not shift whenever he was even remotely horny. Leo promised that once they were able to fuck in a more private and spacious place than a tent - he was next to certain that, should Keaton shift forms while inside the tent, he would knock it over - Keaton wouldn’t have to exert so much effort into staying in his humanoid form.

Being faced with that promise becoming a reality was an entirely different experience from considering it in the hypothetical, but on the whole Leo thought that he was just the right amount of hesitant.  He still intended to deliver on his promise, hoping that Keaton will find even more pleasure when he won’t have to spend the whole time fretting over shifting, and he’s undeniably curious as to how it will feel, but there is still some caution with that curiosity.  A lot could go wrong here, and Leo was nothing if not pragmatic.

Things seem to be progressing fine, however.  Keaton, as eager as always, pinned him against the floor to ceiling window looking down into the castle’s interior courtyard.  Thankfully the sun had set long ago and the candles within the room didn’t provide nearly enough light for anyone who may have been outside to see anything.  The guards and castle staff had all seemed rather off-put by a member of royalty bringing a Wolfskin into the castle as if this were an everyday occurrence; Leo could only imagine how scandalized they would be to have a full view of said Wolfskin going down on their youngest prince with an almost manic energy.

Leo’s knees quickly grew weak as Keaton tongued his folds, but Keaton seemed quite pleased to take his weight and hold him in place.  Leo orgasmed a bit faster than normal, partially due to the anticipation of the rest of the evening and partially due to just how enthusiastic Keaton was.  He guided Leo away from the window and towards the bed, mouth pressed to his neck with nips and kisses the whole way. Keaton sat him down on the edge of the bed and Leo’s hands immediately went to undo Keaton’s pants.  Keaton only got halfway through his teasing remark over how irresistible he is before Leo had his dick in his hands. He ducked his head down to take one of Keaton’s balls into his mouth, knowing full well that both the feeling and the sight of his balls in Leo’s mouth while his dick rests on Leo’s face gets Keaton raring to go like nothing else.  Leo licked a stripe from Keaton’s balls up to the tip of his cock before Keaton pulled him back by the hair, a bit rougher than he usually did.

“You sure?” Keaton asked.

Leo did a last minute mental run through of the pros and cons of the events about to transpire, partly for his own benefit and partly to reassure Keaton that he has put thought into this.  Although Keaton should really be aware by now that Leo puts a considerable amount of thought into everything.

“Yes.”

With the familiar smirk that Leo has grown to love, Keaton reaches over to grab his beaststone from where he’d tossed it on the end of the bed before he went to pin Leo against the window.  While he explained to Leo earlier that he didn’t necessarily need it to change, it would provide a much smoother transition between forms, especially for afterwards. In an instant, Keaton’s human like features shifted and his wolf characteristics became more prominent until he stood before Leo fully as a Wolfskin.

Leo was no stranger to this form of Keaton - they had fought in a lot of battles together - but the rather prominent dick was new.  It was much more canine in appearance, which Leo had honestly been expecting, and while large it didn’t seem unmanageably big. 

Keaton is the one to move him onto his hands and knees, and while Leo isn’t too inclined to complain he is struck by just how odd this whole situation is.  If there was one path he never expected his life to go on, it was most certainly this one.

Thankfully Keaton seems to be aware enough that he should make sure his cock is slicked up a bit before he attempts penetration, even with Leo being as soaked as he is.  Leo hears him grunt in what sounds like contentment and assumes that Keaton is stroking himself in order to use his precome as lubrication. Leo jumps when he feels one of Keaton’s paws stroke his mound, gathering up some of his slick.  He noticed that the texture of Keaton’s paws feels rather different from his calloused hands when Keaton maneuvered him around, but to feel it against his folds is something else entirely.

Leo sees Keaton’s shadow elongated in the candlelight and hears his heavy breathing draw closer to Leo’s ears.  His breath hitches as the tip of Keaton’s cock touches him, and he lets out a shaky breath when it starts to push against his entrance.  Once the head is inside, Keaton lets out a low growl, and Leo watches his paws clench the blankets in front of him, mirroring his own hands as Keaton continues to slide in.  The stretch is definitely present, but it’s far from the most unpleasant experience with penetration he’s ever had. Leo’s thankful that the castle walls are much thicker than the tent he’s spent the better part of the last year in because he moans at an embarrassing volume as Keaton continues to push inside him.  

Keaton grunts when his hips fully meet Leo’s ass and relaxes his grip on the bed sheets.  Leo takes a moment to adjust to having Keaton’s full length inside of him and tries to mentally note the differences between the two forms of Keaton’s dick, as if he’ll remember any of it later.  He wonders if he can convince Keaton to actually let him take note of what changes from form to form, but getting Keaton to keep his hands to himself long enough for Leo to actually write down the information would probably prove to be more trouble than it’s worth.

There’s a shift in Keaton’s hips, either testing if Leo’s up for more movement or trying to stop him from getting lost in his thoughts.  Either way, Leo appreciates the movement and lets out a whine that he will deny later.

“Please, move.”

Keaton seems quite pleased to hear that.  He draws himself up, leaving one paw on the bed to lean on, but bringing it closer to Leo’s face, and rests the other on Leo’s upper back, gently pushing him further down onto the mattress.  Leo turns his head to the side so he doesn’t end up face down in his own blankets. From here he can look at the paw resting near him, which serves as a constant reminder of who - or even what in this case - is fucking him in case the feeling of canine dick and the slight twinge of Keaton’s claws touching his back somehow prove to be insufficient.

Leo feels Keaton pull almost all the way out, leaving just the tip within him.  If Leo wasn’t completely soaked after getting eaten out earlier, he certainly is now.  Judging by the growl from behind him, Keaton is appreciating the view of Leo’s arousal completely coating his cock.  He tends to do that in his more human state, and Leo can’t imagine that that appreciation gets left behind upon transformation.

Keaton moves much faster on re-entry.  He’s not getting rough yet, but his self control when it comes to speed is evidently starting to slip.  Leo doubts it will be long before he’s begging for Keaton to drop any attempts at control, but he deeply appreciates the sentiment behind it.

A steady pace of increasingly quick entry followed by slowly pulling back has Leo moaning in no time flat.  He reaches a hand down to stroke himself every few thrusts, not really needing the boost of pleasure, but thoroughly enjoying it nonetheless.  He starts moving his hips back to meet Keaton’s thrusts, and Keaton moves his paw from Leo’s back to Leo’s hair. Leo whines at the feeling of claws lightly scraping his head and pushes his hips back insistently.

“Fuck me faster.”

The demand is met with enthusiastic agreement from Keaton who immediately quickens his pace.  The sound of skin slapping together rapidly increases in volume, as do the sounds coming from Leo’s mouth.  Curses, pleas, and Keaton’s name getting cut off by moans spill from him. He can barely touch himself without twitching, something that Keaton seems to enjoy as he whines every time it happens.  

Keaton’s panting gets louder, his head moving down closer to Leo’s own.  Leo feels what’s most likely drool drip onto his shoulder, but he’s far too focused on the cock pistoning in and out of him to be grossed out.  The grip Keaton has on Leo’s hair tightens and he follows it up with a particularly powerful thrust, making Leo gasp. 

He nearly gasps again when he notices that Keaton’s dick is starting to expand inside of him.

Leo reaches back down to stroke himself, his frantic movements devoid of any rhythm.  The stretch from the knot grows increasingly painful, but Leo still feels himself twitch against his fingers.  He reaches back further, fingers sliding along his wet folds, until he reaches where Keaton’s dick enters him. He lightly touches the base of it when it pounds against him with his fingers, earning more cries from Keaton.  Leo moves his fingers back up, resuming his rapid stroking and trying to distract himself from the sharp pain that the growing knot is bringing.

Keaton can’t pull out anymore so he grinds his hips against Leo, whining and panting in full force.  Keaton, without warning, pulls Leo’s head up by his hair, causing Leo to moan and clench around Keaton’s cock.  And with that, he cums.

Leo feels the first spurt of cum shoot out of Keaton, and with one more flick of his wrist Leo is cumming for the second time that night.  Keaton growls as he feels Leo cum around him and, despite having nowhere else to go, tries to push himself further inside Leo. Leo comes mostly back to himself but goes limp, dropping from his knees to rest on his stomach so his legs hang over the end of the bed, fully content to lie there and just take it.  He moans as a particularly long and strong spurt of cum is unloaded in him. Keaton leans down to nuzzle into Leo’s neck, making happy noises as Leo twitches each time the knot releases more cum. Now that there’s less noise surrounding them, Leo thinks he can hear Keaton’s tail wagging furiously each time Leo moans.

The knot loses volume as time progresses, but neither party is in a hurry to move.  Keaton starts to pull out and they’re both surprised by one last bit of cum squirting out.  Once he’s all the way out, Leo feels some of the cum start to drip out and, while disappointed by the loss of it, revels belatedly in how full Keaton’s dick made him feel.

Leo hears Keaton sniffing - most likely looking for the beaststone since Leo didn’t feel any puffs of air against him - and lets out what would have been a laugh if he had the energy for it.  He manages to look over his shoulder just in time to see Keaton return to his human form and toss the beaststone aside immediately after.

Keaton rushes back over to admire his handiwork, which Leo knew full well was coming.  Keaton’s insistence on looking over how wrecked Leo gets after sex serves as a bit of a confidence booster for both of them - although Leo has yet to express that.  He’s brought out of his thoughts again by Keaton’s fingers brushing against him, spreading Leo open to take a closer look at his cum filled hole. He shivers at the touch, far too sensitive to handle much more contact down there.  Even Keaton’s breathing feels like it’s too much.

Leo starts to doze off before Keaton moves him again, sliding him further up the bed, towards the pillows.  After some slight difficulty - which Keaton will absolutely deny the next day - he gets Leo under the top blanket, and slides in behind him.  He nuzzles into Leo’s neck again, draping his arm across Leo’s side at the same time.

“That was pretty great, right?”

Leo nods lazily, far too tired to do much else.  Except...

“Don’t drool on me next time.”


End file.
